


Good Human

by Lena013



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Immortality, Multi, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Я не герой, — из раза в раз повторяют они. Каждый говорит эту фразу с болью в глазах, шрамом на сердце. Странник, обреченный путешествовать. Старик в теле юнца, проклятый вечно ждать. Мальчик, на чьи плечи взвалили ношу всего магического мира. Гений, не понятый примитивными людьми, что тычат в него пальцем. И тихо шепчет Судьба, что пора им встретиться…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Во избежание спойлеров, которые тут никому не нужны, было принято решение не добавлять некоторых персонажей в список, дабы не портить интригу - наслаждайтесь.

Вечер был пренеприятнейшим: ветер развлекался во всю, едва ли не сдувая шумных ребятишек; деревья жутко сгущали окраины города; темные тучи сгустились над городом и грозились обрушить на возбужденных праздником детишек ливень, а то и град. Но детей такая непогода не пугала, напротив, они становились только задорнее и веселее. Хэллоуин. День Всех Святых.

Мерлин никогда не понимал смысла этого праздника. Он повидал за свою жизнь много разных дат, обрядов, чествований, праздников, но смысл этого до него так и не доходил. День, в котором зло увеличивает силы. День, когда оба мира в шатком положение, странный повод для праздника. Но, как сказал его старый друг, люди удивительны, из всего могут сделать торжество. Сколько же Мерлин увидел за свою жизнь? А сколько он живет на свете? На самом деле старому волшебнику было страшно считать. Он никогда особо не ладил с цифрами в свое время из-за благоверного отсутствия математики — и без нее забот было достаточно — а посему сейчас был этому нескончаемо благодарен. Есть вещи которые лучше не знать. И среди таких вещей Мерлин считал свой истинный возраст. Ни к чему знать сколько он уже ожидание. Ждет своего короля. Волшебник на долгие две секунды прикрыл голубые глаза. Ну вот опять. Опять он вспомнил Артура. Своего короля, друга, погибшего по его вине.

Вдруг Мерлина кто-то толкнул в спине и не удержавшись, старик упал на холодную, промерзлую землю с засохшей травой.

— Прошу прощения! — тут же воскликнула убегающая мужская, как он понял по голосу, фигура, чье темное пальто развивалось на ветру. Маг, тяжело поднявшись, отряхнул себя, поправил лямки массивного рюкзака, за которым, казалось, могла спрятаться вся его тощая фигурка, и вернулся к дороге.

То и дело пробегала ребятня в самых разнообразных костюмах от волшебных существ до персонажей книг и фильмов. Взрослые суетились с самыми маленькими, пытаясь уговорить их пойти в теплый дом, ибо не разделяли энтузиазма своих чад. Мерлин усмехнулся. А ведь когда-то он тоже был таким же, как эти дети — радовался жизни и бурно реагировал на любой праздник. Когда дело не касалось закона об устранения волшебства и Святой инквизиции, конечно. Тяжелые были времена, после которых он решил отойти от магического мира насовсем. Они и без его помощи справляются прекрасно. Их до сих пор не обнаружил никто — уже хорошо. Хотя, сам Мерлин надеялся, что волшебники и простые люди смогут ужиться и построить новый, дивный мир, который ему мог бы сниться в мечтах. К сожалению, он так и остался в его несбыточных мечтах.

Каждый раз возвращаясь на _то место,_ волшебник считает, что пора бы ему перестать путешествовать. Выпить зелье, снять с себя чары старения, и прожить еще два десятилетия тут. Надоело ему бродить по свету и каждые двадцать лет искать новое пристанище, за неимением фактора обычного, человеческого старения.

_Чертово бессмертие._

Оно словно проклятие не отпускало его не на секунду. Он бы мог возродиться, тогда же, когда и Артур, но нет. Судьба решила заставить его поплатиться за свою ошибку. Роковую ошибку. Забавно, что многие мечтают о бессмертии. Что в этом такого притягательное Великий Волшебник не поймет никогда. Это кара.

А ветер всё усиливался, развивая его длинную седую бороду. Вдоль по улице виднелись самые обычные дома, где каждый второй дом похож на предыдущий. Краем глаза Мерлин заметил отличавшийся от всего дом. Он посмотрел в ту сторону, но ничего не увидел, там не было дома — лишь аккуратно выстриженная лужайка.

«Показалось», — помотал головой старик, подумав, что его уже настиг склероз на пару с маразмом. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он отвернулся и сделал еще пару шагов. Но дом опять был виден. Не поворачиваясь к нему лицом, чародей сделал несколько шагов назад, смотря прямо перед собой. Дом все еще стоит на своем месте. Месте пустой лужайки. Маг прищурился, вспоминая в голове нужное заклинание, а после его глаза вспыхнули золотым светом. Он медленно повернулся всем корпусом, сжимая лямки рюкзака. Мерлина охватило какое-то странное чувство. Беда. Тревога. Страх.

«Здесь произошло что-то очень плохое, — пролетела мысль в его голове, когда он шагнул за слабый, почти сломанный барьер. — Кто-то хотел защититься? — медленно подходит к крыльцу дома, слегка снимая рюкзак с плеч. — Спрятаться? — Дверь выбита. — Но почему? — заглядывает вовнутрь, рюкзак тяжелым камнем падает у порога. — Или… от кого?»

Чародей тут же бросается к лестнице. Там лежит в неестественной позе человек. Мужчина безжизненным взглядом смотрел вверх по лестнице, в его ослабевшей руке все еще была деревянная — магическая, поправил себя Мерлин, — палочка. Старик закрыл его глаза и поправил его очки, съехавшие на нос. Решительно посмотрев наверх, он перешагнул тело и осторожно ступал по ступеням.

«Да что здесь произошло?!» — раздраженно, даже гневно подумал волшебник. Кто-то ворвался в чужой дом и убил хозяина без наималейшего колебания? Без крови и следов? Если судить по палочке, то мужчина волшебник, а раз нет видимых ранений… Значит, убийство магией. Чёрт. Мерлин долго видел, как простые люди убивали… нет, истребляли магов, ведьм и прочих волшебных существ. Некоторые может и заслуживали смерти, — он не знал — но точнее не все. Как так вышло? Теперь один волшебник убивает другого? Теперь есть магией можно убить?

_Проклятье._

Более хладнокровным — и в глубине болезненным — взглядом старик посмотрел на лежащую на полу женщину с огненно-рыжими волосами. На душе у Мерлина было очень паршиво. Она такая молодая. Маг не дал бы ей и больше двадцати, как и парню, покоившемуся на лестнице. Шаркая ногами по полу, он опустился на колени перед ней. Мертвые, зеленые, сравнимые с изумрудами, глаза безучастно смотрела в потолок. Очень молодая и очень красивая. Волшебник убрал несколько прядей с ее лица. Очень холодная.

— Мне жаль… — непонятно кому прошептал Мерлин, глубоко вздохнув и закрыв глаза рукой. Неужели теперь таким стал мир? Жестоким настолько, что убивают людей, в их собственных домах? В колыбельку чародей смотреть боялся. Страшился того, что мог там увидеть. Мертвого младенца, безжизненных детских глаз, у которых все могло бы быть впереди. Долгая и счастливая жизнь. На его старческие глаза наворачивались слезы. Всё это так ужасно.

Плач. Внезапный детский плач наполнил комнату. Мерлин в неверии убрал руку от лица, смотря перед собой. Ему не послышалось? Ребенок жив? Он тут же вскочил с колен, что не совсем понравилось его суставам и на полпути он вновь упал у края кроватки. Заплаканные большие зеленые глаза, точная копия глаз молодой женщины с яркими огненными волосами, смотрели на волшебника с невероятной грустью и тоской. Словно он понимал, что только что — а только что ли? — произошло. На его лбу кровоточил жуткий шрам, напоминающий молнию — последний подарок от того то это сделал? Где-то глубоко внутри Мерлина вновь начал закипать гнев, — каким надо быть монстром, чтобы сделать подобное с ребенком?! — но встретившись с глазами маленького мальчика, ярость испарилась.

— Иди сюда, — тихо проговорил маг, поднявшись на ноги и взяв на руки хныкающего мальчика. — Тише… тише… — убаюкивал его Мерлин, прижав к своей груди. — Ничего с тобой не случится, я тебя защищу. Обещаю, — на последних словах, он посмотрел в зеленые глазки мальчика. Тот засмотрелся в его голубые и малыш ему поверил, начав успокаиваться и прижавшись к нему. — Тише, всё будет хорошо… — он достал из кроватки одеяльце, на котором были коряво вышиты буквы, — Гарри.

Когда мальчик перестал плакать, то маг осторожно прикрыл его одеяльцем, не выпуская из рук. Что с ним делать? Он не мог его оставить здесь. А что если тот, кто сделал <i>это</i> вернется? Внутри все похолодело от этой мысли. Кинув последний грустный взгляд на тело женщины Мерлин поспешил уйти. Осторожно перешагнув труп, как он думал, отца мальчика чародей вышел за порог дома. Высвободив одну руку, подхватил свой огромный рюкзак, который тут же захотел оставить на месте и никогда о нем не вспоминать. Его глаза загорелись необычайно красивым золотым цветом. У самого края барьера он еще раз посмотрел на дом мальчика, который выглядел в открывшемся небе без туч, по-настоящему пугающе пустым и тихим. Мерлин ненадолго задержал свой взор и настоящем почтовом ящике, — как необычно, почтовый ящик у дома в Британии, а не в Америке — новыми, свежими буквами гласила надпись «Поттеры».

— Гарри Поттер, да?.. — прошептал старик, будто заклинание, смотря на сопящего малыша. Один шаг и он больше никогда не возвращался в этот дом.

 

* * *

 

_1 ноября 1981 года_

На следующий день заголовки маггловских газет гласили:

**«Жестокое двойное убийство! Супружеская пара Поттеров была убить в ночь на 31 октября. Убийца не был найден, а их ребенок, годовалый сын, пропал!»**

Магический же мир был иного мнения по поводу этого. Их газеты гласили немного другую новость:

**«Темный Лорд, державший нас всех в страхе, пал! Он мертв!»**

И все волшебники принялись отмечать данной событие радостями, выпивкой и облегчением от того, что весь ужач наконец закончился спустя столько лет.

_2 ноября 1981 года_

Маггловский городок по-прежнему стоял на ушах:

**«Шериф не дает никаких данных по двойному убийству в ночь Хэллоуина. Сын погибших всё ещё не найден, предположительно, его забрал убийца.»**

Магический мир все еще праздновал, придав этой теме иную формулировку:

**«Джеймс и Лили Поттеры были убиты Волдемортом, а из сын, Гарри Поттер, не был найден на месте происшествия. Альбус Дамблдор отказывается давать комментарии, возможно ли, что вся семья Поттеров пожертвовала собой, чтобы спасти нас от Волдеморта? Тем временем, как сообщает Министерство Магии, задержан и осужден Сириус Блэк, тот кто предал и выдал местоположение Поттеров, а после устроил ужасную резню магглов, убив также мага Питера Петтигрю. За свои преступления, безумно смеявшегося Сириуса Блэка, отправили в Азкабан.»**

От последней новости, некоторые волшебники горестиво сглатывали вязкую слюну. Кто бы мог подумать, сам Сириус Блэк, лучший друг Джеймса Поттера, его предал. Предательство пришло откуда не ждали. Хотя, как считали некоторые маги, этого стоило ожидать. _Он же Блэк._

_3 ноября 1981 года_

Люди не выпускают своих детей из дома, запирают окна, двери. Введен комендантский час до десяти часов.

**«Недалеко от города найдено тело темноволосого годовалого мальчика.»**

В Косом Переулке радость понемногу начинает утихать, все пьют за Гарри Поттера.

**«Нашли тело Гарри Поттера и, хотя директор Хогвартса, Альбус Дамблдор, всячески отказывается от комментарий, мальчик умер от Темной магии.»**

_4 ноября 1981 года_

В городе провели тихие похороны целой семьи. Джеймс, Лили и Гарри Поттеры. Одна яма. Одно надгробие. Три имени. На похороны молча пришла половина города.

**«Было подтверждено, что неизвестный мальчик это Гарри Поттер, сын погибшей молодой супружеской пары в ночь на Хеллоуин. Полиция заверяет, что скоро они поймают убийцу. Комендантский час теперь с восьми вечера.»**

В магическом мире все тихо поминают героев, в душе все равно радуясь, что основной кошмар закончился и можно вздохнуть спокойно.

**«Волдеморт абсолютно точно мертв. Альбус Дамблдор подтвердил, что Гарри Поттер убил его ценою своей жизни.»**

_5 ноября 1981 года_

В Годриковой Впадине больше никто никогда радостно не праздновал Хеллоуин.

В магическом мире Гарри Поттера запомнили, как Мальчик-Который-Всех-Спас.


	2. Chapter 2

_16 ноября 1981 года._

Чем дольше Мерлин возиться с малышом, тем больше понимает, что это была его самая отчаянная и глупая идея за последние века три точно. Он не смог отнести Гарри в приют, отдать его в ненадежные руки системы. Уж больно хорошо она была ему знакома, у волшебника было много знакомых оттуда. После Второй Мирой Войны многие попали на улицы, а многие в детдомовские дома. Ни один ребенок не был счастлив. И даже спустя годы, система не начала нормально работать. К тому же, Гарри ребенок волшебников — одного точно — есть вероятной, что он сам такой. А уж существуют ли — не где находятся, а существуют ли! — магические приюты, он и подавно не знал.

Молодой человек, устало двумя пальцами помассировал себе виски. Он принял зелье, которое пришлось сначала сварить, и вернул себе свой нестареющий облик худощавого высокого темноволосого юноши. Голова невероятно болела, мысли путались — Гарри отказывался спать вторую ночь подряд, а в мотеле, куда он временно поселился, на него уже косо поглядывали. Не то чтобы его особо волновали такие взгляды, всё же в мотелях живут далеко не приятные и добрые люди, но и не хотелось, чтобы его выселили посреди ночи с младенцем на руках.

«Какой же я идиот…», — думал Мерлин, каждый раз, перед мимолетными моментами между сном и слабой бодростью. Он оставил у себя мальчика. Маленького ребенка. Забрал его себе. А что если у него есть семья, которая его ищет? Идиот! Самый настоящий эгоистичный кретин, забравший себе ребенка, хотя до этого толком никогда не нянчил настолько маленьких детей.

_Глупый старик._

Сонный взгляд чародея мельком заприметил свое отражение в длинном овальном зеркале, висящее на стене напротив повернутого от него стоящего стула. Старик. Мерлин хмыкнул. Только если в душе, на слово ему никто никогда не поверит. Тихое хныканье заставило живо встрепенуться волшебника и подскочить к одноместной кровати, на которой он ни разу не спал, оставив всю постель для Гарри. Мальчик вертелся во сне, но, будто почувствовав приближение Мерлина, проснулся и уставился на него большими слезящимися глазами.

— Ну-ну, Гарри, — чародей осторожно поднял мальчика, прижал к себе и сел на кровать. — Приснился кошмар? — в ответ до него донеслось сопение. Приняв это за утверждение Мерлин начал медленно раскачивается из стороны в сторону. — Мне тоже снятся кошмары… — приглушенно произнес он, глядя перед собой, в незакрытое шторами окно, из которого проникал желтый цвет фонарного столба. — Но не стоит бояться их, Гарри. Я не знаю, что тебе снилось, но не бойся, — выдохнул он мальчику в темную макушку, — я тебя в обиду точно не дам. Клянусь своим именем.

Гарри сладко посапывал, схватив своими маленькими ручками ткань потрепанной синей кофты Мерлина, не желая отпускать его. Волшебник лишь вздохнул, и, взобравшись на кровать с ноги, прислонился к стене, подобрав под копчик подушку. Он устало голубые прикрыл глаза и медленно провалился в сон.

_18 ноября 1981 года._

— Приезжайте ещё, — бесцветным голосом и абсолютно равнодушным взглядом Мерлина с мальчиком проводила полная женщина, администратор, что выдает ключи, а по совместительству владелица мотеля. Маг вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул, но женщина уже отвернулась к шумящему телевизору, по которому крутили старые серии мыльной оперы.

Мерлин решительно понимал только одно: им нужны деньги. Без средств на существование и постоянного места жительства растить младенца будет очень сложно. Те крохи фунтов, что у него осталось в лучшем случае хватит на недели две. Но Великий Волшебник не унывал, он прекрасно знал, как может получить значительную сумму. В его хижине, — старой, полуразвалившейся, которая держится исключительно на честном слове магии — были чуток младше его самого вещи. И хотя Мерлин их таковыми никогда бы не посчитал, но в современном мире они зовутся «ценный антиквариат». До своего отъезда — сорок лет тому назад — он продал полный рыцарский набор камелотских доспехов частному коллекционеру. Мужчина был в солидном возрасте, но едва ли подпрыгивал, как мальчишка, от радости, завидев эти доспехи. Что он с ними делал после, Мерлин предпочел не знать — себе дороже. Но денег ему хватило аж до этого самого момента. Нет, конечно, маг подрабатывал то там, то тут, но всё равно — эти были очень большие деньги. Кто бы мог подумать, что его дурная привычка — собирать и хранить всякий хлам испокон веков — так его выручит. Сейчас же Мерлин думал, что бы ему в этот раз продать? Можно достать из самых глубин его чердака печать Камелота, которой Король Артур утверждал те немногочисленные законы. Заодно всем это докажет, что Камелот существует. Волшебник нахмурился, задумавшись: в таком случае придется заключить сделку с музеем? Им нужны документы, которых у чародея, разумеется, не было.

Пока Мерлин рассуждал и автоматически покупал билет на междугородный автобус, он и не заметил, как подошел тот самый автобус. Еле успев запрыгнуть внутрь, Мерлин прошелся на последние места, то и дело, прося прощения у других пассажиров, которых случайно задевал. Картина предстала презабавная: молодой человек с ребенком на руках и с рюкзаком за спиной раза в два его больше, пытается протиснуться в узком проходе через весь автобус. Молодая женщина, что тоже сидела на последних сидениях, усмехнулась в кулак. Когда Мерлин осторожно усадил Гарри посередине, то начал пытаться запихнуть свой рюкзак на полку. Женщина издала ещё один смешок, внимательно наблюдая за волшебником, который сдержанно ворчал, при этом фильтруя ругательства. Стоило автобусу тронуться, так чародей плюнул на это гиблое дело и уместил свой рюкзак на сидение возле окна.

— Что? Я пытался, — ответил Мерлин мальчику, который заинтересованно смотрел на него зелеными глазами. Он сел на единственное свободное из пяти место и пристегнул ремнем Гарри. Женщина тихонько подглядывала за его действиями, иногда прикрываясь газетой, что держала в руках.

— Далеко едите? — внезапно спросила она. Мерлин встрепенулся и поднял голову.

— На озеро.

— Которое находится у Понд-Гостли? — неуверенный кивок со стороны мага и радушная улыбка со стороны женщины. Она убрала газету и полубоком повернулась к нему, не убирая улыбки с лица. — Вы новый житель? Я просто жила, выросла и живу в этом городе, но Вас вижу впервые. Я Кейтли Уолд, — женщина протянула ему свою ухоженную руку и Мерлин рефлекторно пожал её. — А Вы… — прищурив карие глаза, проговорила женщина, не выпуская руку мага.

— Я… мое имя Эмрис, — представился волшебник своим вторым именем. Как же давно он его не произносил. Даже непривычно стало слуху.

— Какое необычное имя, — протянула Кейтли, отпуская руку Мерлина.

— У мамы была бурная фантазия, — отшутился он, в то время как Гарри, не мигая, смотрел на Уолд.

— Ваш? — кивнула она на мальчика.

— А? — Кейтли еще раз кивнула головой в сторону Гарри. Мерлин недоуменно посмотрел на Гарри, будто только его заметил и поспешил кивнуть. — Да-да, мой сын. Гарри Поттер, — так будет меньше вопросов, почему кто-то не из родителей везет мальчика в заведомо другой город.

— А Вы стало быть Эмрис Поттер, — мысленно удивляясь имени попутчика, произнесла Уолд.

— Стало быть так… — подавляя свою неуверенность в голосе, ответил Мерлин. Уолд оценивающе пробежалась карими глазами по его внешности. — Мне двадцать один! — будто предугадав следующий вопрос женщины, воскликнул маг. Его слишком часто считают несовершеннолетним в своем настоящем облике, поэтому он предпочитает быть стариком.

— А сколько ему? А то моей дочери недавно стукнул годик, — женщина с теплой улыбкой обернулась назад, посмотрев на маленькую девочку со смешными хвостиками, возле окна, которая пристегнута точно также как Гарри. Мерлин, казалось, вообще только заметил её, а поэтому во все глаза смотрел на девочку, что мирно посапывала с соской во рту. Стариком быть перестал, а невнимательность осталось. Видимо, прав был Гаюс, — его друг, наставник и опекун — что его рассеянность давно уже стала частью самой сущности Мерлина.

Но долго думать над этим ему не пришлось поскольку Кейтли с задумчивым видом, вновь обернулась к нему.

— Гарри Поттер? Знакомое имя… — Уолд прикусила нижнюю губу, дурацкая привычка еще со школы. А затем она шумно раскрыла газету, пролистала пару страниц назад и еще раз задумчиво прикусила губу. Помедлив с минуту, заправив мешающую темную прядь волос за ухо, она, не отрываясь, смотрела в газету. — Точно также звали мальчика, которого убили в двух городах от нас. — Уолд протянула газету Мерлину.

Заголовок на шестой странице гласил:

**«Убийца семьи всё еще не найден!»**

Ниже представлялась черно-белая фотография того самого дома, в котором Мерлин нашел Гарри. Пальцы против воли сжали серую бумагу, а голубые глаза впитывали в себя все строки последующих слов статьи:

_«Расследования по поводу убийства семейства Поттеров встало в тупик. Ночь 31 октября 1981 года было совершено нападение на дом. Злоумышленник убил сначала мужчину, Джеймса Поттера, затем поднялся в детскую и убил женщину, Лили Поттер, а после похитил их годовалого сына, Гарри Поттера. Тело мальчика нашли спустя три дня, 3 ноября. Этот день стал самым темным днем в истории тихого городка, Годриковой Впадины. Комендантский час в городе решили не снимать до дальнейших выяснениях обстоятельств. Свидетелей и улик, что могли бы привести к раскрытию личности убийцы, у полиции нет. Кому нужно было убивать молодую пару с их маленьким сыном — неизвестно.»_

Мерлин сверлил взглядом ниже представленные фотографии Лили и Джеймса. Такие счастливые: Джеймс, с растрепанными волосами и немного съехавшими очками, обнимал свою жену и широко улыбался, Лили, чьи рыжие волосы можно было прекрасно представить и по такой фотографии, держала в руках белый маленький сверток и повторяя улыбку мужа на камеру. Такие живые. Совсем не похожи на те хладные тела, которые нашел Мерлин.

— Ужасная история… — поджав губы, хриплым голосом сказала Кейтли, погладив свою малышку по темной макушке. — Каким надо быть человеком, чтобы убить ребенка?

— Это сделал не человек, — серьезным тоном сказал Мерлин. Он свернул газету так, чтобы видеть фотографию семьи Поттеров, и положил себе на колени, — тот, кто это сделал, не имеет права зваться человеком. А насчет имени… просто совпадение, — выдавил из себя улыбку волшебник. Уолд кивнула, соглашаясь. Фамилия «Поттер» не такая уж и редкая, да и лично двух Гарри она знала в родном городке. Все-таки, не «Эмрис» же.

«Боже, до чего оригинальное имя», — подумала Кейтли.

 

* * *

 

В дальнейшем разговор сменился на более обобщенные и миролюбивые темы. Кейтли Уолд показалось Мерлину очень энергичной и жизнерадостной женщиной — ой, прошу прощения, девушкой, ей всего двадцать восемь — которая рассказывала о своём городе, куда они направлялись. Как-то незаметно они перешли на «ты» и впоследствии девушка оскорблялась, если маг вновь возвращался к формальному обращению. Мерлин же из этой трехчасовой беседы извлек много нового. Полтора часа молодая мама рассказывала о том, как следует ухаживать за младенцами, как купать, как учить говорить, ходить, сколько нужно им игрушек и какое питание лучшее. Откровенно говоря, половину волшебник считал полнейшей чушью, он не помнил, как его растила мать, то уж точно он вырос без такого длинного списка обязательств «каждого уважающего себя родителя». Уолд также не постеснялась и рассказала все последние слухи города, кто, где живет, кто кому приходится, и кто кому с кем изменяет. Что удивительно, но рассказывала она подтвержденные данные, так что Мерлин мысленно снял с нее ярлык «жуткой сплетницы» и заменил на «неугомонную болтушку». Воспитание не позволяло Мерлину всецело выразиться по поводу ее нескончаемого потока слов, поэтому маг терпел — не впервой — но завидовал уснувшему под ее какофонию Гарри. Счастливчик.

Сказать, что Мерлин едва ли не первый попытался выбежать из автобуса это ничего не сказать, но не тут-то было. Он забыл о ступеньках и рухнул с невероятным грохотом на пол. Впрочем, его это особо не огорчило, и он с невозмутимым видом встал, отряхнулся — как будто, так и надо — и повернулся к сонно похлопывающему ресницами Гарри. В итоге на остановку они вышли последние. Вместе с Кейтли и ее дочкой Эбби.

— Куда направишься? — повернулась к волшебнику Уолд с дочкой на руках. Девочка помахала двум мальчикам ручкой. Что Мерлин, что Гарри помахали в ответ.

— Сегодня, думаю, переночуем в мотеле, а потом поищем дом, — неопределенно пожал плечами маг, Эбби показался он смешным и она улыбнулась.

— О, моя знакомая работает в риэлтерской фирме! — воодушевленно воскликнула Кейтли, сделав шаг в сторону мага, который незамедлительно отступил на этот шаг назад. Однако девушка, будто этого не заметила и, предвкушающее улыбаясь, начала кивать головой. — То есть, это не совсем моя знакомая. Она сестра подруги моей бывшей одноклассницы, но! — не успел волшебник и понять её слова, как так подняла указательный палец вверх, повысив свой голос на дюжину герцов, — уверяю тебя, Эмрис, она поможет найти вам с Гарри дом! Как только вернусь, сразу же ей позвоню, — девушка поправила лямку спортивной сумки и развернулась в противоположную сторону, как вдруг резко крутанулась на каблуках обратно, возвысив в воздух темными волосами. — О, а какой вам дом нужен?

— Эм… желательно у озера… — скованно произнес Мерлин.

— Будет сделано, — в очередной раз собиралась развернуть и опять крутанулась обратно. А Эбби нравится кружиться, она счастлива. — О, а уютная гостиница есть в центре города у фонтана.

Мерлин смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигуре девушки, что шагала в ярко-желтых сапогах от бедра, и повесил ей новый ярлык.

_«Надоедливая душа компании»._

_19 ноября 1981 года._

Если бы кто-то спросил Мерлина, почему ему не стоит доверять детей, то он бы просто рассказал, что вместо того, чтобы, действительно, пойти в комфортно обставленную гостиницу и предпочел ей свою деревянную лачугу с прогнившими досками, то всё дело было в тонких стенах. Кажется, у мага скоро начнется жуткая паранойя, недосыпание и нервный тик в правом глазу на почве нервов. Он понял, почему гостиница такая известная и востребована в первую же ночью. Притон.

Это чертов мать его притон для всяких изменщиков, изменщиц — к большому удивлению волшебника, — и любовников абсолютно любого пола, считающие своим долгом стонать, как можно громче. Такое место специально находилось в центре, а не на окраине? Чтобы подозрений не вызывать? Или это ему так астрономически повезло, что звезды сложились, и все шумные парочки собрались в одном месте? А может это бордель, а? В итоге Мерлин не выдержал и часа, затем свалил оттуда в три часа ночи вместе со всеми вещами и с Гарри на руках на холодную ночную улицу, которую покрывал небольшой туман. Вокруг большей части озеро был обустроен парк с дорожкой из каменных плиток и лавочками и неработающими в столь поздний час фонарями. Но Мерлину нужно было на другой край озера, а потому он пошел в обход. К счастью хижина его встретила с долгожданной тишиной. Правда пришлось постараться не упасть в грязи и пройти через собственный скрывающий барьер, что прячет его дом от прочих глазах. Чародей судорожно выдохнул, опустив веки.

_Дом._

Он вернулся домой. И хотя мало, что осталось от его настоящего дома, от Камелота, это место по-прежнему для него было родным. Здесь его лучшие и худшие воспоминания. Здесь он встретил Артура, Гаюса, Ланселота, Гвен, Гвейна и многих других дорогих его сердцу людей. Здесь он нашёл свой смысл жизни. Здесь он совершал ошибки и пытался их безрезультатно исправить. Здесь он сражался. Здесь он скрывался и впервые же был самим собой, человеком, в чьих жилах течёт магия — волшебником. Здесь была его жизнь.

_Была._

Не зацикливаться на прошлом он не мог. Прошлое, воспоминания, единственное, что позволило ему не сойти с ума. Это и редкие вылазки в люди. Еще реже он встречал хороший людей. И лишь за единицы — по пальцам одной руки пересчитать можно — он бы ещё раз отдал свою жизнь. Одни из самых прекрасных людей, которых он встречал, конечно, не без своих недостатков, один из них очень любил странные цилиндра-подобные головные уборы, — он говорил их название, но оно у Мерлина никак не могло отложиться в голове — но одни из самых невероятных людей. Грусть сменилась приятной ностальгией, и маг отворил волшебством дверь, которая протяжно громко скрипнула. Стоит смазать петли. И проверить пыль. Мерлин чуть было не задохнулся. Глаза из голубого стали золотыми, и клубки пыли верно вылетали в широко им открытую дверь. Скучать точно не будет, и волшебник закрыл магией дверь.

Мерлин решил, что обязательно разузнает всё, что сможет по поводу этого убийства, какого-то тела мальчика; оградит Гарри от этого, защитив и скрыв огромным слоем заклинаний, а также попытается понять, кто были его родители и за что кому-то их убивать.


	3. Chapter 3

___31 июля 1985 года._

— Значит так, сначала загадываем свечи, потом задуваем желание, — быстро пробормотал Мерлин, чья резинка от праздничного желтого колпачка давно лопнула, и колпак держался до прихода сильного ветра. Он поставил перед именинником торт.

Миссис Уолд, откинув свои русые волосы за спину, с понимающим взглядом подошла к другу и мягким голосом уточнила:

— Эмрис, ты хотел сказать, что мы задуваем свечи и загадываем желание? — нежно положила ему руку на плечо ~~женщина~~  девушка.

— А я как сказал? — маг остановился на месте, внимательно посмотрев на Кейтли, и машинально поправил съезжающий набок колпак. Немногочисленные взрослые сочувствующие и понимающе на него посмотрели. — А, да, — вдруг понял, о чем она и хлопнул себя по лбу, — Гарри, слушайся только тетю Кейтли! — крикнул ему Мерлин, хотят мальчик стоял в шаге от него. Гарри поморщился от громкого звука, но после радостно улыбнулся. Волшебник устало наклонился к Кейтли и самым измученным голосом на свете прошептал: — Я совсем замотался…

— Не переживай, папа, — весело ответил ему мальчик и закрыл глаза. Он пожелал, чтобы его отец поменьше за него переживал. А еще велосипед. Громче всех, по-моему, хлопал Мерлин. Гарри был в этом уверен даже стоя к нему спиной.

Подумать только: прошло четыре года с тех пор, как Мерлин нашел Гарри. Четыре быстрых, счастливых года с такими на сегодняшний взгляд мелочами. О да, тогда Великий Волшебник всех времен и народов мог лишь жалостливо скулить. Столько проблем на его седую — _молодую_  — голову, что ни одним заклинанием не разберешь. Мерлина спасла лишь его непревзойденная удача, что имела честь явиться в момент крайней необходимости, и особенное трудолюбие. По отдельности вряд ли что-либо сработало.

Он нашел заинтересованного покупателя в древней покрывшейся плесенью печатью — а ведь Мерлин в тот день её рандомно закинул в мешок — и договорился о встрече. Кейтли была занята, но предложила оставить Гарри и Эбби вместе с её мужем, мистером Шоном Уолдом. Мужчина смотрел на свою жену — что за минуту приняла данное решение — самым потерянным взглядом на свете. Казалось, что он сам сейчас сядет рядом с ползающими детьми на пол и захнычет. Кейтли была иного мнения или специально проигнорировала настрой мужа, чмокнула того в щечку и, утащив мага под локоть за дверь, помахала им ладошкой. Разошлись они через два квартала — она на работу, он на остановку. И всё это время миссис Уолд не умолкала ни на секунду, активно жестикулируя свободной рукой, так как второй всё ещё держала чародея под руку, не давая ровно никаких шансов к отступлению. Спустя пару месяцев он даже привык к такому характеру разговорчивой Кейтли Уолд и просто пропускал большую часть доносимой до него совершенно не нужной информации.

Встреча с покупателем прошла… сейчас бы маг назвал её «познавательной», но тогда он не на шутку перенервничал. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств — серьезно, может звезды против него заговор решили сплести? — там присутствовал тот самый коллекционер, которому Мерлин продал в прошлый раз доспехи. Сорок лет прошло, а старик его узнал, будто видел вчера. Тыча в него дрожащим пальцем с раскрытыми глазами, Мерлин едва не подумал, что того сейчас удар хватит. Но невесть из какого угла выскочили люди в белых халатах и буквально унесли застывшего в одном положении старика. Неловкую паузу сгладить удалось чуток позже, когда второй, более молодой мужчина, представился внуком этого славного живучего старичка, что в Мерлине увидел свою кару небесную, ибо сам поцарапал доспехи. Пятнадцать лет назад.

«Запоздалое возмездие», — отвечал ему старик.

Спустя пару часов их удалось убедить, что он сын того человека. Сын самого себя. Опять. Мерлин часто использовал это оправдание, если случайно встречал кого-то спустя несколько десятков лет. Правда после одного случая, когда ему пришлось притворяться правнуком самого себя, Мерлин решил оставить эту отговорку и использовать при крайней необходимости. Вроде этой.

Договорились они успешно. Пожалуй, даже слишком успешно. Совесть не позволяла принять магу столь огромную сумму денег. Тем более за жалкую печать, которой он однажды шатающийся стол подпирал, но о последнем предпочел умолчать. В итоге он ушел с еще большей суммой, что была в спортивной сумке: дедок клал ему в сумку еще больше пачек футов, приговаривая, чтобы тот не забирал его душу — он еще своего правнука увидеть не успел! Кое-как маг смог добраться до ворот огромного особняка, его предлагали подвести, но тот отказался по двум причинам: он уже совсем чувствовал себя плохо от такого чересчур хорошего отношения, и старик напрашивался в водители. Вложив их почтовый ящик столько пачек, сколько помещается, он закрыл широкую спортивную сумку с деньгами и пошёл ловить поздний автобус.

Мистер Уолд был еле живой, а его глаза отражали собой бездну отчаяния. На его лице красовалась разноцветная мозаика, а к брюкам и домашней кофте прилипли памперсы. По всей комнате были разбросаны то игрушки, то памперсы, то каша на полу красовалась. Эбби рисовала на безразличном лице отца синий цветочек, а Гарри что-то рисовал на обоях. Что здесь произошло и как до такого дошло — Шон отказывался говорить, ссылаясь на психологическую травму.

С домом дела обстояли куда интереснее. Конечно, куда Мерлин и без приключений? Из рассказов шушукающихся соседей маг узнал, что его новый дом наводнен призраками. Да, к слову, так и было. Один заблудший, в принципе неплохой, призрак. Он отказывался уходить на тот свет, пока не понянчиться с ребенком. Волшебник не стал интересоваться именно ли с Гарри, или тут не принципиален конкретный ребенок? Поначалу, внимательно следя за его действиями, Мерлин ни на шаг не отходил от него и Гарри. Со временем волшебник успокоился и лишь подозрительно — спустя пару лет — поглядывал в их сторону. По какой-то причине видеть и разговаривать с духом мог лишь Мерлин, сам Гарри был способен его видеть, но не слышать. Мерлин сделал себе пометку узнать: дело конкретно в его личной силе или форма магии за столько столетий изменилась. Таким образом, у маленького Поттера появился воображаемый друг, добрый и веселый парень лет двадцати пяти.

Немногим позже, когда мальчику было три с половиной года, Гарри изложил желание покупаться в озере. Холодном, глубоком, мрачном озере. Так же задаче не помогали его воспоминания, что где-то там, на дне, трупы его друзей и короля. Конечно, их должны съесть рыбы, включая кости, да и сами по себе они давно бы разложились. Плюс ко всему сам волшебник не мог припомнить, чтобы там хоть кто-то плавал, а посему вновь прибегнул к соседству массовой информации — милым «мудрым» дамам, что каждый день сидят в одном и том семейном кафе за одним и тем же столиком. Расспросив про озеро, он получил единогласный ответ, что оно проклято. Проведя личное магическое расследование, чародей выяснил, что его старая знакомая, Владычица Озера, попросту не пускала никого до возвращения Великого Волшебника Мерлина. Самопровозглашенный Волшебник с большой буквы тяжко вздохнул и попросил её о милости, чтобы дети тоже могли побарахтаться в приятной холодной водичке в жаркое лето. Так Гарри стал самым популярным мальчишкой, у которого есть личная часть озера и личный пирс, — несчастный волшебник был жестоко эксплуатирован — без которого активный Поттер грозился далеко заплывать, чтобы маг не мог его заставить делать домашние обязанности. Чародей лишь гадал в кого из родителей с газетной вырезки, что в рамочке стоит в комнате Гарри, он таким пошёл? Ни минуты покоя. Хотя Кейтли говорила то же самое про Эбби, а мистеру Уолду маг точно отсчитывал количество капель — две на взрослого человека — расслабляющего магического снадобья. После чего Кейтли торжественно сообщила, что беременна. Посмотрев в потухшие карие глаза мужчины, Мерлин добавил еще три капли.

 

_Владычица Озера была рада его встречать на деревянном пирсе. Мерлин садился на самый край, снимал поношенные ботинки и опускал ноги в воду, медленно раскачивая их по водной глади. В любое время года он приходил сюда поговорить с ней, единственной кто его помнил простым человеком. Рассказывая ей о внешнем мире, он старательно избегал темы современного магического мира, а она не спрашивала. В последний раз он был там в веке пятнадцатом или шестнадцатом и ушел на достаточно хорошей ноте. Маги, ведьмы, волшебные существа создали свой единый мир. Единый от обычных людей и это Мерлина иногда угнетало. Он столько лет скрывал свою природу, его могли за это казнить, но разве он виноват в том, что родился с магией? Он не выбирал это — она выбрала его. Как и судьбу, как и пророчество, которое Мерлин ненавидел и ждал одновременно. Друиды дали ему это имя — Эмрис, говорили, что так гласит пророчество, таково его имя в пророчестве. Оно же сыграло с ним злую шутку, когда он не захотел убивать почти ребенка Мордреда и разом потерял всё. Оставшись одним Мерлин смог многое осознать и проанализировать: он понял, что, то же самое пророчество сделало его бессмертным, что он вынужден ждать. Чародей старался об этом не думать, но в очень одинокие моменты его жизни мысли сами прокладывают себе дорогу к его сознанию, что довольно-таки иронично ведь он хорошо защищал свой разум от чужого вмешательства. В самые отчаянные моменты одиночества Мерлин возвращался в люди, чтобы найти друзей, веселых знакомых и интересных собеседников — прожить «жизнь» и вернуться. А в этой жизни, в этом веке, он встретил Гарри. Мерлин был абсолютно уверен, что это не часть его пророчества, Гарри не был перерождением Артура, ни в коем разе, он был уверен, что сразу узнает своего короля, какой бы облик он не принял._

_До этого момента самого маг считал, что ему никто сильно не нужен._

_— Но ты же взял себе мальчика, Эмрис, — услужливо влезла в его мысли Владычица Озера. Великий Волшебник опустил голову и рассматривал свое мелькавшее отражение в воде. Владычица заметила, что его голубые глаза постарели еще сильнее. Молодой человек со старыми глазами, уже второй на ее памяти, изливал ей душу._

_За те два года с половиной года, что Мерлин знал Гарри, он не раз напоминал себе, что просто так взять ребенка было нельзя. У него была семья помимо родителей. Маг, с трудом и социализацией, нанял частного детектива, чтобы разузнать всё о семье погибшего мальчика Гарри Поттера. Детектив не задавал лишних вопросов и управился со своей работой за неделю. Так Мерлин узнал, когда у Гарри день рождения, кем были его родители — он старался не засмеяться в присутствии детектива над их «настоящими профессиями» — и что у матери Гарри есть родная сестра. Больше всего сейчас Мерлин боялся прийти по указанному ниже адресу. Что если они подходят Гарри больше, чем он? Что если ему будет с ними лучше? Мерлин всей душой хотел, чтобы Гарри был счастлив, но сможет ли он, посторонний человек, добиться этого? Не лучше ли отдать его настоящим родственникам? Больше всего Великий Волшебник боялся прийти и узнать, что родственники Гарри хорошие люди, и он будет вынужден отдать его. Потому что так правильно._

_Владычица озера, словно не заметив долгого молчания, повторила свой диалог, добавив вопрос:_

_— Зачем?_

_«Действительно, Мерлин, зачем?»_

_Маг облизал искусанные губы и непонятно чему улыбнулся, вглядываясь в отражение на воде._

_— Одно дело, когда что-то плохое происходит где-то, и ты не совсем уверен где. Совсем другое, если что-то плохое случилось прямо перед тобой, всего в нескольких шагах. Как я мог закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что ничего не увидел? — он посмотрел на Владычицу Озера и она увидела в его глазах боль одиночества._

_«Ты боишься быть один, Великий Эмрис. Совсем как тот, второй», — думает она, но не произносит, а исчезает в глубинах своих владений. К несчастью, память «Леди Озера» может стираться, очень часто._

_— Увидимся завтра, Фрея… — шепчет Мерлин и встает со своего дома, разворачиваясь по направлению к дому. Она всегда забывает его, каждые триста лет._

 

— Эмрис, ты там совсем уснул? — раскачивая его за плечо, спрашивает Кейтли. Мерлин открывает глаза и устало улыбается.

— Просто задумался, — не менее убитым голосом отвечает он. Кажется, детская вечеринка и погружение в воспоминания, выбили из него все его человеческие и магические силы. Зато все дети и некоторые взрослые с «вишневым соком» остались довольны.

Гости расходились медленно. Мерлин едва ли не магией заставил Гарри слезь с подаренному ему велосипеда. И черт же дернул мага купить ему этот велосипед, теперь придется заклятия замедления падения накладывать, а поверх него еще и заклятие слежения, чтоб знать, куда его быстрого сынишку унесло. Гости разошлись, поэтому сейчас вымотанный Мерлин и упавший с велика в грязь Гарри провожали последних двух дам.

— Ну, всё, нам тоже пора, Шон и Коннор уже заждались, — торопилась Кейтли, вспоминая своего мужа и полуторагодовалого сына. Конор был безумно похож на отца: светлые волосы, серые глаза, правда, характером пошёл в маму, такой же неугомонный и беспринципный. Эбби поспокойнее будет. — Ждем вас в сентябре на нашей вечеринке, мы зажжем этот город! — весело хохочет Кейтли, обнимая и целуя по очереди семью Поттеров.

— Пока, Гарри. Пока, дядя Эмрис, — машет им по очереди Эбби, которую уже за руку тащит в сторону дома мама. Странно, но только Эбби обращается к магу «дядя», все остальные дети дали сами себе разрешение называть его просто по имени. Мерлин был не особо против, но он никогда себя дядей не чувствовал, у него было только два состояния: ровесник всем или старый-старый старик.

 

* * *

 

Мерлин стоял, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел за тем, как Гарри убирает подарки и ложиться в постель. Мальчик укрылся одеялом под подбородок, и маг потянулся к выключателю. Комната погрузилась во мрак, освещенная лишь желтым светом дорожного столба и слабым лунным светом из-за незадернутых штор. Чародей развернулся и закрывал дубовую дверь.

— Расскажи сказку, — прозвучал в темноте мальчишеский голос и Мерлин остановился. Встретившись с большими зелеными глазами, он махнул рукой и включился ночник рядом с кроватью Гарри. Мерлин улыбнулся счастливой, но уставшей улыбкой, сел на край кровати мальчика со стороны ночника.

— Какую сказку хочешь, именинник? — по-доброму спросил маг, вспоминая разные детские сказки из книжек.

— Хочу какую-нибудь настоящую сказку, — пожал плечами мальчик, сам явно не понимая, конкретно чего хочет, но слушать по третьему кругу уже известные истории не желал.

Маг закрыл глаза пытаясь припомнить что-нибудь из старых сказок и былин, которые слышал за свою жизнь. Но на пару мгновений он безмолвно замер. После чего прочистил горло и посмотрел на Гарри.

_Мерлин захотел рассказать ему нечто особенное._

— Много, очень много лет назад существовало одно королевство, — начал Мерлин на удивление мальчика очень печальным голосом, — и называлось оно Камелот. На его престоле сидел самый благородный, отважный, порой невыносимый, — они оба усмехнулись, — но самый честный и справедливый Король Артур. У него было несколько верных рыцарей, самых благородных рыцарей во всем королевстве, назывались они «Рыцари Круглого Стола». — Мерлин взмахнул рукой, а его радужка из голубой стала золотой и в воздухе появились парящие фигуры, собранные, словно из маленьких золотых песчинок. Гарри заворожено и с открытым ртом смотрел на развернувшееся перед ним волшебство. Гарри всегда нравилось смотреть на то как Мерлин колдует, он хотел научиться так же. — И не знали бы королевство забот, если бы не принявшая темную сторону сестра короля, Леди Моргана, — песок из тронного зала преобразился в красивое лицо девушки. — Леди Моргана хотела убить Короля Артура и занять, как она считала, принадлежащий ей по праву трон. В отличии от рыцарей, короля и всех остальных людей у Леди Морганы было одно существенное преимущество: она была ведьмой.

— Волшебницей? — уточнил Гарри, запоминая черты лица показанного образа, не выглядела она особо злой.

— Нет, Гарри, она было именно что ведьмой, — со скрываемой злобой произнес чародей и ловко шевельнул пальцами, преображая песок в образ замка. — Раз за разом Леди Моргана пыталась захватить трон, свергнув и убив Короля Артура вместе с его доброй женой Гвиневрой, — магия начала распространяться и теперь к образу замка прибавились рядом образы Артура и Гвен. — Единственные кто мог противостоять ей и остановить это… — рука Мерлина дрогнула и он застыл, напряженным взглядом смотря прямо перед собой. Стоит ли рассказывать об этом? Маг в нерешительности поджал губы и судорожно выдохнул отчего-то ставший холодный воздух. — Остановить её мог единственный волшебник во всем Камелоте… Мерлин.

Волшебник замолк, а песок медленно спадал вниз, исчезая, не долетая ни до одной поверхности. Гарри смотрел на растворявшуюся магию и как-то понял, почему _Эмрис_  замолчал. Гарри Поттер был, пожалуй, слишком понимающим ребенком.

— Это ведь ты, пап? — спросил мальчик, но маг, казалось, его не услышал, поэтому мальчик дотянулся своей рукой до его ладони. — Мерлин?

Маг вздрогнул от собственного имени и боязливо посмотрел на Гарри. Для своих пяти лет Гарри не смог расшифровать весь спектр эмоций отразившись в глубине глаз Мерлина, но он отчетливо понял, что волшебнику важного его мнение по этому поводу. Гарри лишь улыбнулся.

— Ты ведь тот волшебник из сказки, пап? — Мерлин осторожно кивнул, а мальчик лишь шире улыбнулся и подпрыгнул на кровати. — Это же так классно! Получается, что мой папа Великий Волшебник! — радовался Гарри, не обращая ровно никакого внимания на культурный шок Мерлина. Тот старательно пришёл в себя и попытался уложить мальчика обратно в кровать.

— Гарри, не шуми так на ночь глядя, тебе пора спать, — он встал с кровати, выключил ночник и ушел к открытой двери.

— Ты же завтра расскажешь, что случилось дальше с тобой и Королем Артуром? — невинно поинтересовался тот.

— Конечно, — слабо улыбнулся маг и закрыл дверь. Прислонившись к соседней стене, Мерлин запрокинул голову, ударившись затылком об бетон, и облегченно рассмеялся.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_24 октября 1986 года._

Газетные выпуски сегодня не были чем-то интересным, скорее, как всегда мрачные черным по белому заголовки:

**«Сожжено поместье Месгрейв, в поджоге обвиняется член семьи!»**

Именно из-за такого начала маг и не читает газет, поэтому он отложил её в сторону и оставил на краю пирса.

У Мерлина была проблема. Одна большая значительная проблема. Он, конечно, знал, что когда-нибудь кто-то этим поинтересуется, но надеялся избегать этого как можно дольше, если бы Кейтли буквально не прижала его к стенке и не спросила: «А почему ты не стареешь?»

Шёл себе спокойно по своему двору с пирса, никого не трогал и тут из неоткуда выскакивает Кейтли и пригвоздивает мага к стенке. В голове у волшебника быстро пролистнулись события последних дней: когда же он успел так провиниться перед подругой? С нескрываемым удивлением и страхом в голубых глазах он смотрел на серьезную как никогда Кейтли Уолд. Последний его проступок был в том, что он прикрыл Шона и отпустил его в бар с друзьями, а сам сидел с детьми, пока Кейтли была в командировке.

— А где… — спасительная мысль была в том, чтобы отвлечь миссис Уолд на тему детей.

— Дети в комнате Гарри, разбирают старые игрушки, — незамедлительно ответила она. Кейтли убрала свой строгий взгляд и преувеличенно расслабленно поправляла его одежду. — Мы ведь друзья, — от её спокойного тона Мерлин подавил дикое желание поежиться и пройти с помощью заклинания сквозь стену, — скажи мне, Эмрис, почему ты, и это в свои двадцать шесть лет, по-прежнему выглядишь как малолетний подросток!

Мерлин замер и недоуменно на неё уставился, позабыв о прежнем страхе. Хорошая новость: его пришли не убивать. Плохая новость: его раскрыли. По сути он должен был бы оскорбиться, но как-то позабыл об этом. В мозгу мага лихорадочно забегали магические искры. Что придумать? Почему он не стареет? Хороший метаболизм? Организм такой? Наследственность?

— Понимаешь… — Мерлин паниковал. Что же ему ответить? Что?! — Кажется… я забыл выключить плиту.

Он попытался уйти, но миссис Уолд не лыком шита — Мерлин вообще боялся узнать, из чего сделана его по определению лучшая подруга — она, положив ему руку на грудь, вернула обратно к стене. Дабы маг не сбежал повторно, она сократила расстояние между ними.

«Интересно, если Шон нас таких застанет, он рассмеется или убьет меня?» — подумал Мерлин, старательно смотря куда угодно только не в вырез бесцеремонной Кейтли Уолд.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь, пока не скажешь мне, в чем секрет.

— Выбора у меня нет? — безнадежно усмехнулся волшебник.

— Нет, — моментально ответила Кейтли, сверля его взглядом. Мерлин искренне надеялся, что прямо в эту секунду Гарри, Эбби и младшему брату девчушке, Конору, сейчас что-то срочно понадобиться. Но мир не спешил помогать чародею, ни через секунду, ни через вторую и даже еще пять секунд, и он горестно вздохнул.

— Хорошо, Кейтли, я расскажу, — девушка не сводила с него пристального взгляда, но отступила на маленький шаг назад. — Дело в том, что я… — глазами Мерлин быстро начал осматривать местность, на предмет, сея чуда, но вокруг было лишь озеро, пирс и начинавшийся справа гремучий лес. Вдруг чародея озарило. — Я пью травяную настойку, — фактически это даже не ложь. Маг часто ходил в лес за разными травами, половину держал в доме, вторую половину в спрятанной от мира хижине. Он готовил разные зелья, мази и снадобья, чтобы навыки не пропадали и, как говорил Гаюс, на всякий случай. Раны, шишки и царапины у Гарри заживали быстрее как раз благодаря этому.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что из-за травки у тебя вторая молодость открылась? — с несвойственным ей скептицизмом, сказала Кейтли.

— Я бы не сказал, что первая куда-то ушла, — отрешенно ответил маг и ещё раз попытался улизнуть. Но миссис Уолд вновь перегородила ему дорогу с самой милой улыбкой на лице.

— О, нет, дорогой мой Эмрис, ты никуда теперь не уйдешь.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что твое желание взять меня в рабство не сработает, — попытался отшутиться маг, делая шаг в другую сторону.

«Кто только сюда поставил эту стену?!» — возмутился в мыслях Мерлин.

— Ахаха, Эмрис, вот насмешил, — просияла Кейтли, а её азартный блеск в глазах не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Так и вышло, что теперь Мерлин был неофициальным производителем лечебных мазей, коктейлей, чаев и прочего-прочего-прочего. А Кейтли стала неофициальным пиарщиком. С такими темпами Мерлин мог бы открыть собственный магазин, что однажды и предложил Гарри.

_18 декабря 1986 года._

— Почему бы тебе не открыть аптеку? — спросил его Гарри, которого Мерлин тщетно пытался научить волшебству.

Гарри был, бесспорно, талантливым мальчиком с выдающейся магической силой, но вот в управлении ею он сильно хромал. Маг дал ему достаточно простое — по его собственному мнению, конечно — задание: перенести по воздуху книгу от одного стола к другому. При этом между столами расстояние всего метр и у них один уровень высоты. Но Гарри Поттер превосходит даже Мерлина в неуклюжести и неопытности. Сначала книга просто взлетела до потолка и едва не пробила штукатурку, потом с грохотом упала, Гарри снова попытался её сдвинуть, и та просто с молниеносной скорость проехалась по паркету едва не отбив пальцы ноги — во время решившему её поднять — Мерлину. От неожиданности испугавшийся Гарри подпрыгнул, а книга, на которую Гарри всё ещё действовал магией, опять понеслась вверх, смачно врезавшись по нагнувшемуся из-за боли волшебнику. Мерлин вспомнил все ругательства на древнем языке и, возможно, только что изобрел новые. Оба хороши. Что отец, что сын. В ближайшее время Гарри решил не практиковать левитацию и — как это по-современному? — телекинез.

Мерлин попытался припомнить что-то менее травмоопасное для них обоих и пришёл просто чудесному выводу, что теоретическая часть, — на которой сам в своё время бессовестно спал — сложно произносимых заклинаний самое то. Так, например, Гарри в близь Рождества быстро научился с помощью магии притягивать друг к другу снежинки и получать всякие фигурки — он задался себе целью сделать без единого изъяна круглый снежок. Сам Мерлин прикидывал: а не построить ли ему теплицу? А то с этими заказами и решением открытия небольшой аптеки — трав беспристрастная Владычица Озера наплакала. С магией построить небольшое сооружение во дворе ничего не стоит. Само понятие «двор» довольно растяжимое — дом Поттеров был самым крайним перед выходом на шоссе, но это ещё ни разу не мешало друзьям Гарри прийти к мальчику-у-которого-есть-пирс! В прочем, раз уж Кейтли, фактически живущая в четырех кварталов от него, это не останавливало, то, что уж говорить.

_26 декабря 1986 года._

— Проснись и пой, — весело произнес Мерлин, раздвигая шторы в комнате мальчика, позволяя так некстати появившимся солнечным лучам прицелится ровно в лицо спящему.

— Ну, пап, Рождество было вчера… — пробубнил Гарри, переворачивая на правый бок, закрывая голову подушкой. — Зачем так рано вставать?

— Ничего не хочу слышать, завтрак стынет, — нагло стащив с него теплое одеяло, произнес маг. Гарри поджал под себя ноги, но вставать не спешил.

— Слушай, пап, — растрепанная темноволосая макушка показалась из-под подушки, — а может ты сюда еду принесешь?

— Ноги есть — сам дойдешь, — ответил ему Мерлин и вышел за дверь, магией откинув в угол комнаты подушку мальчика, игнорирую разочарованный стон.

 _«Мерлин, ты мне слуга или кто, в конце концов! Мерлин, куда пошёл?!»_  — пронесся приглушенный голос Артура в голове мага, и он попытался ухватиться за это воспоминание.

 

_— Мерлин, ты мне слуга или кто, в конце концов! Мерлин, куда пошёл?! — возмущался Артур, в сторону идущего к двери юноши._

_— Скажи спасибо, что я тебя вообще разбудил, а за завтраком можешь и сам сходить, пойми, я забочусь о тебе, — прижав руку к груди, ответил маг._

_— Каким это образом? — раздраженно спросил Артур, доставая из-под кровати торчащий сапог._

_— Лично я не хочу, чтобы в одной из битв ты умер, потому из-за ожиревшего от лени пуза в тебя невозможно не попас… — остальную часть фразы слышно не было, так как юноша скрылся за дверью от летящего в него сапога._

_Артур услышал лишь доносящийся смех, а после показалась макушка его слуги с насмешкой в глазах._

_— Сир, советую Вам потренировать меткость сегодня._

_Второй сапог также врезался в быстро закрывшуюся дверь._

_— Мерлин!_

Улыбаясь ностальгии, Великий Волшебник едва не споткнулся об баночки с травами, которые он поставил по краям ступенек.

«И всё же, Мерлин, твоя неуклюжесть вечна», — голосом Гаюса сам себя обругал маг и попытался перепрыгнуть разом три оставшиеся ступеньки. Не сложно догадаться, что ничем хорошим это не закончилось. На грохот довольно быстро из-за угла выскочил Гарри посмотреть что случилось, а внизу, возле лежащего Мерлина уже вовсю смеялся призрак и что-то говорил магу. Гарри иногда бесило, что Джон Доу не мог по какой-то причине поговорить с ним. Поттер с нетерпением ждал того дня когда станет могущественным волшебником и может наконец таки узнать имя «воображаемого» своего друга. А также это хорошая оценка: слышите призрака — Вы очень сильный маг, не слышите — вперед зубрить летающие книги теории.

Чертыхаясь, Мерлин встал и отмахнулся от вставших кубков пыли. Удивительно, как быстро может заплесневеть и запылить старые травы. Мерлин уже и так не слабо преобразовал первый этаж, не тронутой осталась исключительно кухня. Стена между коридором и гостиной, которая уже напоминала что-то среднее между библиотекой и каморкой Гаюса — страшное сочетание. Еще одна глупая идея Мерлина была в том, что он переместил половину своих вещей из хижины и решил разобрать. Вот та, например, склянка с черной субстанцией даже подавала признаки жизни.

Мерлин взмахнул рукой, и тряпки отправились протирать все полки на недавно собранных шкафов, из-за которых маг отбил себе три пальца, когда Гарри уговорил его собрать их вручную вместе. С лестницы слышались неторопливые шаги, и мальчик остановился, положив голову на перила, скучающе посмотрел на спину мага.

— Чем занят? — непринужденно спросил он.

— Разбираю весь этот хлам, — маг открыл деревянный ящик и сморгнул, зажав нос, от ужасного запах. Он, переступая через себя, посмотрел что внутри.

Окровавленная синяя рубашка, которая давно потеряла свой первоначальный цвет, будто надсмехалась над магом одним своим существованием. Плесень и некая степень разъедания ткани не смогли скрыть от Мерлина факт существования это рубашки, которую он аккуратно взял в руки. Он сглотнул и отложил ее на край коробки. Следующими были коричневые штаны: старые, порванные, грязные. Точно также положив их на противоположную от рубашки сторону, он посмотрел дальше. Куртка. Его куртка. Откуда здесь все эти вещи? Разве он не сжег их? Не избавился от всего напоминавшее о том дне?! Мерлин был уверен, что невероятно сильно желал избавиться от всех этих вещей. Он был уверен, что их больше не существует. Ложная память? Он обманул сам себя? Изменил воспоминания? Или желание забыть было столь сильно, что Мерлин просто заставил себя думать, что этих вещей не существует. На самом дне маг увидел красный платок. Его любимый шейный платок, который он после ни разу не надел.

 

_— Мерлин, он к тебе прирос? — задумчиво спросил Артур, пока юноша начищал его доспехи._

_— Кто? — не понял маг и оторвался от своего занятия._

_— Он, — палец Артура указывал куда-то в область шеи волшебника и тот опустил голову. Потрепав свой платок, изумленно поднял брови. — Ты с ним с тех пор как я тебя знаю._

_Мерлин с беспокойством посмотрел на Короля и успокаивающим голосом заговорил:_

_— Артур, ты в порядке? — он спросил таким тоном, с каким разговаривают с душевно больными, у которых в руках крепко сжат нож._

_— В полном, — не заметив интонации, ответил Король. — Ты можешь его снять или его надо отрезать, подобно конечности?_

_— Он дорог мне, как память, — первое, что пришло на ум, сказал чародей._

_Мерлин подумал, что у его Короля появилось слишком много свободного времени._

 

Волшебник бережно взял в левую руку платок, теребя его на ощупь. Другой рукой он сложил все вещи обратно, не отрывая взгляда от красного шейного платка. Столько времени прошло. Почему он так хорошо сохранился? Мерлин помнил, как он сорвал его с шеи, как почти порвал его и отбросил в самый дальний угол хижины, которую случайно нашёл. Волшебник вспомнил как пытался сжечь всю одежду, как вспыхнуло пламя от одного его взгляда, как подошел к огню, смяв в руках одежду и как замер в нерешительности, как упал на колени и зарыдал в одежду, глуша собственные рыдания, как погас огонь, как наступила ночь, а он все не мог успокоиться. Словно издеваясь над магом, платок соскользнул с его ослабших пальцев и упал на окровавленную рубашку.

— Пап… Папа? — позвал его Гарри, дернув за край его домашней кофты. — Ты чего?

Гарри стало не по себе от того как на него посмотрел маг. Он его не узнал. Мерлин моргнул и потерянно посмотрел на мальчика, потребовалась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, где он, кто он и кто последнюю минуту дергает его за одежду.

— Д-да, — запнулся волшебник и прочистил горло, резко хлопнув крышкой ящика, — идём завтракать, — он развернул мальчика и подтолкнул в сторону кухни.

 

* * *

 

— Чем хочешь заняться сегодня? Может, погулять? — спросил маг, старательно намазывая джем на тост. Мальчик посмотрел в окно: снег падал так, словно грозился похоронить их тут заживо и не откапывать до апреля. Мерлин старательно улыбался, не замечая смущения Поттера, тому явно не хотелось идти гулять. Он бы предпочел любую настольную игру, да хоть шарады, но только не выход из дома в такую метель.

— Пап, а ты в этом уверен? Может сначала, февраль подождём, — многозначительно кивая в сторону окна, спросил Гарри. Мерлин поглядел в ту сторону, прищурился, а потом сказал что-то совершенно непонятное для мальчика. Снег прекратился, тучи разошлись, словно их и не было, а сквозь окно теперь просачивались теплые солнечные лучи.

— Идём гулять? — просто спросил Мерлин, в то время как Гарри неотрывно смотрел в окно, будто он сейчас отвлечется и снег хлынет с новой силой. Гарри знал, что Мерлин волшебник, сам учился волшебству, но Поттер ещё ни разу не видел подобной магии.

— Ты можешь управлять погодой? — с круглыми глазами развернулся к чародею мальчик.

— Если захочу, — просто ответил он. — Иди одеваться, думаю самое время испробовать коньки, которые нам подари Кейтли.

Гарри улыбнулся и мигом вскочив со стула умчался к лестнице.

— Носки теплые надень! — крикнул ему вдогонку маг, надеясь, что его услышали.

Первым делом на улице Мерлин решил проверить прочность льда — сразу после того, как натянул Гарри шапку по самые брови — он взял первую попавшуюся палку и левитируя её по-тихоньку ударял по льду. Убедившись, что в первых метрах десяти от берега кататься можно, они начали надевать коньки. Тут же и встала до сели никого не смутившая проблема: как кататься на коньках? Мерлин это воспринял как ходьбу: шаг один, шаг другой, упал, прокатился на копчике, встал. Гарри видел как катаются дети постарше: плавно двигаешь одной ногой, другой, не удерживаешься, падаешь лицом вперед. Волшебник подумал, что стоило позвать Кейтли, затем маг ещё раз упал и понял, что это была не верная мысль — она бы укатилась со смеху.

— Ну вы фигуристы! — хохотнул Джон, свесив ноги с пирса. Призрак сидел с ними с самого начала и героически сдерживался от смеха, горестных вздохов и прикладывания руки к глазам, лишь бы не видеть этот ужас. — - Неужели Великие Волшебники не умеют кататься? — ехидно спросил он.

— За то Великие Волшебники знают парочку заклятий экзорцизма, — вставая с колен, огрызнулся Мерлин.

— Не стоит мне угрожать, Эмрис, я ведь пришел помочь, — радушно сказал он, строя из себя великодушного самаритянина. Мерлин фыркнул.

— Джон, а тебе не холодно сидеть на снегу? — спросил Гарри, подъехав к деревянному столбу и обхватив его руками, чтоб не упасть. Призрак на него посмотрел и пожал плечами. — О чём вы говорите? — обратился мальчик к магу.

— О моём искреннем намерении помочь, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Болтаем о том, что тебе осенью в школу, вот, гадаем, что сделает Кейтли если ты не попадешь в один класс с Эбби, — волшебник поёжился от одной только мысли, как трудно придется школе и лично ему, как отцу Гарри.

— Не понимаю я смысл этой «школы», — уныло протянул последнее слово мальчик, — зачем она мне? Считать, читать, писать — умею. Готовить могу, прибраться смогу. Я бы лучше дома сидел, магии учился и тебе с аптекой помогал.

Мерлин тихо выдохнул и по-доброму улыбнулся. В его время читать-считать-писать было вообще верхушкой образования, а сейчас напридумывали множества разных сфер деятельности и наук. Мерлин в них совсем не разбирался, знал лишь, что каждый ребенок должен ходить в школу и получать эти знания. Сам бы маг был не прочь поучиться. Познавать что-то новое он любил. Видимо, Гарри ощущал себя иначе.

— У тебя нет выбора, — пожал плечами маг и наклонился назад, потому что чуть не завалился вперед с этих коньков.

— А я ведь правда могу помочь, — уже спокойнее повторил Джон, смотря на то как чародей, попытав удачу, упал и прокатился вперед, когда пытался подъехать к Поттеру. — На это просто больно смотреть.

— Ладно, хорошо… что надо делать? — потирая ушибленный нос и глядя прямо на призрака, сдался маг.

Джон хлопнул в ладоши и воодушевленно спрыгнул с пирса.

— Для начала, Великий Волшебник, называй меня «наставником».

Мерлин глухо застонал.


End file.
